Alice's story: Season 7
by Turtlepower12
Summary: Alice and the ninja are glad to have a new home. Cole is just happy to be alive again, and he seems to have a new power. What will they do when they hear about the Time twins and the four blades of time? What will Alice's reaction be to seeing her adopted parents again? Even if she doesn't remember them?
1. The Hands of Time, just a myth?

**Hi! Look who's back to Ninjago!**

 ***hides from angry mob***

 **Alice: You're late.**

 **Turtle: I know I'm like two seasons late, but I'm here now, so let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, I repeat nothing, but my OC.**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

"This ends now, Samukai," Jay said to a Samukai mask.

"Nope. Pretending this is the actual Samukai doesn't make cleaning up the museum any more interesting. This is so lame! We're ninja, not janitors!" Jay ranted.

"While I partially agree with you, Jay. We're all reponsible for the damage to the museum," I said from my place next to Cole. I was helping him since he was still getting used to his hands.

"After all, if we hadn't had that massive battle on the Day of the Departed, this place would still be in one piece," Lloyd added, passing Jay.

"Yeah, and whose fault was that, Cole!?" Jay turned to me and Cole, but looked specifically at Cole. He was looking at the painting of Yang.

"Okay, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry for accidently unleashing the ghostly forces that attacked Ninjago?" Cole apologized again, putting the painting in the box. I put in some more things in the wheelbarrow.

"How high can you count?" Jay asked.

"Jay, would you just quit it. The past is in the past. Look at the present instead of the past," I defended Cole. He sent me a grateful smile as he picked up the barrow. His hands/arms started to glow orange before he dropped it.

"I got it, Cole," I smiled, bending over. I picked up all the dropped things and picked the barrow upright. I placed the things in the upright barrow.

"Thanks," Cole smiled.

"Speaking of which, you still not to having your non-ghost hands back?" Jay asked.

"Working on it," Cole groaned. I followed him as he followed Jay out, where the others were.

"This is exhausting," Nya commented, cracking her back. I grimaced as I actually heard the sounds.

"If I could go back in time, I'd tell Dr. Sanders we were too busy to help," Nya added, her head ontop of the box she carried.

"Time is a very tricky thing, Nya," I said.

"Alice is correct, Nya. You may recall that we once time-traveled. It can have devastating effects and should not be used lightly. Certainly not to get out of labor," Zane informed Nya.

"It's just an expression, Zane," Nya replied.

"You tired from following me around all day?" Cole asked when he saw my yawn.

"What? No, and who says I'm following you? I like to call it help when you always suddenly drop or miss something 'cause you're not used to having your hands back," I responded.

"Oh, is that what you call giving me the perfect opportunity to pinch your butt?" Cole smirked. I lightly punched him.

"Pervert," I muttered.

"We both know you love me," Cole grinned cheekily.

"Can't you two wait until you're alone to do that stuff?" Jay asked.

"Maybe we don't wanna," I crossed my arms.

"You're immature sometimes, Ally," Jay complimented. Yeah, I took that as a complimemt. Sue me.

"Like you?" I shot back.

Jay stuck his tongue out at me, proving my point.

"Anyway, I think I'm good for now. Why don't you go do some cleaning on your own?" Cole suggested.

"Only if you're sure," I said.

"I'm sure," Cole smiled.

"Okay. See you later," I said, walking away. Before I got too far, Cole pulled me back and kissed me.

"That's never going to get old, is it?" I smiled knowingly. Ever since the Day of the Departed stuff happened, Cole's been doing that randomly.

"Nope," Cole grinned.

"Bye," I waved, leaving. When I walked into ththe main room, I saw Kai and Nya looking at a painting. I walked over.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Hey, Sis. I think it's a portrait of...our parents," Kai greeted.

Nya walked up and looked behind the painting.

"Whoa. This dates back to when I was like, three years old," Nya informed. So, that would make me one.

"Surely before they disappeared. We know so little about them," Kai added.

"Father was the Elemental Master of Fire. Mother was the Master of Water," Nya said, making a water bubble. But, that makes me think of where my power came from. Did I get my power from my birth Dad? Or my birth Mom?

"And they left us the old Blacksmith's shop, and little else," Kai continued.

"They left you your powers, Kai," I smiled.

"Guys, look what I found!" Cole yelled to everyone. Nya dropped her bubble, and we all walked over. It was a huge painting that took up a whole wall!

"Uh...isn't that Garmadon?" Jay pointed to a dark haired man holding two weird blades.

"It is. Lloyd, that's your Dad," Cole turned to Lloyd, who just walked in.

"And there's Sensei Wu," I pointed to a lighter haired man holding two weird blades, next to Garmadon.

"He looks so...young," Nya observed.

"Look at them. My father and my Uncle. Ninjago's two greatest Elemental Masters. I wonder if I'll ever live up to their legacy," Lloyd said.

"You already have, Lloyd," I commented.

"First Kai, Nya and Ally. Now Lloyd. It's Family Picture Day at the museum," Jay said.

"Anyone recognize this battle?" Cole wondered.

"P.I.X.A.L, analyze," Zane walked up to ththe painting.

"This battle took place 40 years ago, during the Serpentine Wars," Zane informed.

"During the Serpentine Wars?" Cole repeated.

"But weren't they at peace? Who would they be fighting?" I inquired.

"Refreshing time! Hard, sweaty work deserves a cool drink," Dr. Saunders walked up with a tray of drinks. It looks like punch.

"Thanks, Dr. Saunders," Kai thanked.

"I'm not thirsty right now," I denied when I was offered a drink by Cole. Cole put it back on the tray and they all started drinking.

"Enjoy the pickled bean tea!" Dr. Saunders smiled. We were all disgusted at that point, except Jay, who still drank it. Cole even made an excuse of his hands after dropping the cup.

"What's this painting?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh, this? Nothing. Minor skirmish. No historical significance. That is why I don't hang it in the main gallery," Dr. Saunders said. I beg to differ.

"It looks pretty significant to me. This thing is huge!" Jay argued.

"Yes, a huge myth. The folk wars **(Is that right?)** ," Dr. Saunders informed. Something this big can't be a myth.

"Even if it is a myth, who are these men Masters Wu and Garmadon supposed to be fighting? I have no data on them," Zane questioned, pointing to the men in question.

"They look scary to me," I shivered, hiding behind Cole.

"It's a myth, Alice. They're not real," Cole comforted.

"Okay, but still..." I looked up at his face.

"There is a legend, twin brothers called the Hands of Time," Dr. Saunders sighed.

"The Hands of Time..." I heard Kai mutter, putting a hand to his chin. Has he heard of them before?

"They could allegedly manipulate time itself. Speed it up, slow it down, all sorts of things. Ahahahahaha, see what I mean? Manipulate time? A ridiculous fairy tale," Dr. Saunders explained. Just _how_ you explained that means something else.

"Who's this one?" Nya asked, pointing to the one with the mustache.

"Oh, this handsome looking fellow? The legend says his name is Krux," Dr. Saunders smiled. How you said the first sentence means you know something.

"And who is the nasty looking guy?" Lloyd pointed to the other one.

"In the stories, he's called Acronix," Dr. Saunders explained.

"Well, that was interesting. Back to work," I exclaimed. I don't want to be here more than I have to. Plus, I wanted to get away from those scary guys in the painting.

* * *

"You don't really believe that's real, do you?" Cole asked as the day was about to be done.

"I can't be too sure. How Dr. Saunders was saying it, makes me think it is," I shrugged.

"Well, if it _does_ turn out to be real, I'll protect you," Cole pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

"Second time today, Cole," I grinned.

* * *

"Come on! I want to be far away from that painting as fast as possible!" I urged them, running far in front of them. The others were at the doors behind me as I was already down the steps.

All of a sudden, I felt weird. Like something messed with the balance or something. I tripped and fell, faceplanting into metal.

"Ow," I groaned. I just laid there for a few moments.

"Are you okay?" Cole asked, helping me up.

"Yeah," I nodded as I got up. I looked around to find us in the Bounty.

"What just happened?" Lloyd asked, confused.

"We were just outside the museum. How did we get on the Bounty so fast?" I added.

"Time just-" Lloyd started.

"Moved forward," Kai finished.

"I knew something was weird about that," I muttered to myself. My eyes then widened.

"When did we get here?" Cole asked.

"How did we get here?" Nya added.

"My circuits are picking up an energy displacement," Zane said.

"There was a displacement all right. It displaced us right in here," Kai frowned.

"What is going on?" Lloyd asked.

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT IT'S LOUD!" Jay yelled, his hands covering his ears. I was annoyed with the alarm too, so I walked over to the side where I pushed the off button to the alarm.

"Thank you," Jay smiled.

"No problemo, Jay. I was getting annoyed with it too," I waved off.

"Okay, here's what I'm thinking. There was an energy displacement that placed us in here, right? I'm thinking that it's a time displacement, which makes me believe even more that that 'legend' Dr. Saunders was telling us about is true," I thought.

"That would make sense how we suddenly ended up on the Bounty, but that was just a legend. It could have been just a one-time thing," Jay denied.

"I don't think that something that powerful would just be a _one-time thing_ ," I argued.

"Alice is on to something. The energy readings are off the charts, and temporal energy displacement that powerful means that it could alter the fabric of space time," Zane agreed from the console.

"Yes, there was a hiccup in time, but just one. They probably happen all the time, and we just don't realize it, you know? Like deja vu. Can we go home now?," Jay tried to deny.

"I'm pretty sure we can tell when time is being messed with," I crossed my arms.

"Seriously, we just cleaned up an entire museum. Aren't you guys tired?" Jay asked when we all looked at him.

"I located the surges' epicenter," P.I.X.A.L informed.

"Where P.I.X.A.L?" Zane asked.

"The old monastery," P.I.X.A.L showed a picture of the old monastery. Ah, memories.

"The monastery? That place totally burned down. Why would anyone, or anything, be up there?" Cole asked.

"We should find out," Lloyd answered.

"Why? Cole's right. There's no reason for anyone to be up at the monastery. Zane's...probably malfunctioning," Jay groaned.

"Self diagnostics indicates negative," Zane said. Jay hit him behind the head.

"How about now?" Jay asked.

"No," Zane answered.

"I agree with Lloyd. We should go. Where there's smoke, there's usually fire," Kai agreed with Lloyd.

"And where there's massive energy displacement, there's usually trouble," Nya continued, changing Kai's statement so people like me and Jay could understand.

"Well, maybe it's a harmless massive energy displacement," Jay tried.

"Really, Jay?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm exhausted. We did our good deed for the day," Jay said.

"Wait a minute. Sensei Wu said he was going to the monastery. Something about...finishing an old fight," I stopped.

"He said this is something that he should do alone," Lloyd added.

"What are you waiting for!? Take us to the monastery!" Jay exclaimed. Okay, first he was all against this, and now he's all for it?

* * *

We were over the burned down monastery now. I definitely saw someone there, but it definitely _wasn't_ Sensei Wu. This guy wore dark clothing, hood over his face, like ours, and he was holding a weird green blade.

"Hey, has anyone seen Master Wu?" Lloyd asked.

"Nope. I've only seen that guy," I pointed to him.

"Who's that?" Cole asked.

"I don't know. Let's find out," Jay said, determined. He walked away.

"No, no. Wait, what if-? Hey, Jay!" Lloyd tried to stop him. Jay kicked the button to the anchor and jumped on it. The anchor started to fall towards the monastery, but slowly. Jay!

"I'm going after him. Make sure he doesn't do something stupid," I shook my head and jumped on the chain ro the anchor, riding it down to the ground.

"That was fun! I wanna do that again sometime!" I smiled. I then ran after Jay.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for someone," Jay excused.

"Jay, we have no idea who he is. We don't have any idea of what he's capable of. Are you sure you should be doing this?" I whispered frantically, looking between him and the mysterious guy with the green blade.

"I know what I'm doing," Jay whispered back.

"I beg to differ, but fine. As long as _you_ know what you're doing, then go ahead," I backed up a step.

"Who do you seek, ninja?" the guy asked.

"Spinjitzu Master. 'Bout yay tall, long beard, goes by the name Wu," Jay described, getting closer to him. As he got closer, I did as well.

"Haven't seen him," the guy denied.

"I beg to differ," I muttered. I looked at him closely as we were feet apart, and my eyes widened dramatically.

I knew that wasn't a legend!

"Hmm, that's odd. 'Cause judging by all the slash marks around here, I think you have," Jay frowned, pulling out his nunchucks.

"Huh. Guess he did know what he was doing," I mumbled, getting my own weapon ready. I was more inclined to the staff, like what Sensei Wu uses, so that's what I used. My staff was like any other, but I could sometimes use it like a magic wand or something. I could make people see their worst nightmare, just from a touch of my staff.

I enabled a connection between me and everyone else, except the mystery guy.

 _'Guys, I've got to tell you something!'_ I yelled.

 _'Don't yell so loud!'_ Jay exclaimed.

 _'Sorry, Jay,'_ I mentally chuckled.

 _'What is it, Sis?'_ Kai asked.

 _'That supposed 'legend' Dr. Saunders told us about? That was no legend. It was real!'_ I alerted.

 _'Back-up's on the way!'_ Cole immediately said. I disabled the connection and blocked the blade that was coming towards my face.

"Who are you?" I growled, pushing the blade back. I pushed him all the way back towards where Jay was.

Jay swung his nunchucks at him, but he dodged.

When he stopped in front of me, I took that opportunity to try to swing his legs from under him. It seems that he knew I was behind him, because he slashed my weapon to the side and tried to hit me with that blade again. I don't like this blade. What does it even do?

I pushed him back again. I do _not_ want that blade touching me.

Jay fought the guy again. I can try to read his mind so we know where he's going next or something. I enabled the connection between me and Jay. I also used Neuro's power to find out where he's going next.

 _'Jay, behind you!'_ I warned when he disappeared.

As soon as Jay heard my warning, he quickly turned around and swung his nunchucks at him. The guy jumped back.

"How did you-?" he asked. He looked towards me. He seemed to have gotten his answer.

He ran over to me with the blade out. I put my staff out to block, but he slashed it away from me with huge force and punched me before I had a chance to dodge or make a new staff. I slammed into a burned down wall, which partially fell on me, making me unable to move for the moment.

I felt the power of that blade wash over me. I shivered and struggled to get up from the force of his punch.

"A moment ago, I had no quarrel with either of you. Unfortunately for you, I do now!" he said, about to deliver a, most likely fatal, blow.

 _'A little help?'_ I squeaked.

Jay kicked him in the head, which caused them to go sideways.

 _'Thanks, Jay,'_ I thanked.

 _'That's what family's for, right?'_ Jay asked, not breaking concentration on his fight. I smiled.

I saw Cole's power of Earth come in front of the guy, making him stop and look the others. I made the connection between all of us again.

 _'Does anyone know who this guy is?'_ I wondered.

 _'He is Acronix. One of the twin brothers in the painting,'_ Zane explained.

 _'No painting that huge can be a legend,'_ I said.

 _'Are you okay?'_ Cole asked, seeing me under the burned down wood.

 _'I'm fine. Just need to catch my breath,'_ I waved off.

"NINJAGO!" the others yelled, turning into their tornados. They spun towards Acronix, but he disappeared. They came out of their tornados in a pile on the ground.

"You only missed me by a few seconds," Acronix mocked when he reappeared.

"Sometimes I wish I was still Samurai X instead of a ninja," Nya groaned.

I pushed myself up, with a little difficulty, and made my way behind Acronix. I picked up my staff on the way and tiptoed behind him.

 _'Whatever you guys do, don't give away my position,'_ I said.

When I was directly behind Acronix, I quickly swiped my staff towards his feet to trip him. He fell and landed with a thud.

Acronix tried to punch me with the blade again, but I dodged before he could. That is NOT touching me again!

I bought the others time to get up and put their hoods on, which I put mine on too.

"You're fast, but faster than this!" Kai yelled, throwing a ball of fire at Acronix. He just leaned to one side, making the monastary catch fire again.

"Elemental Master of Fire. I've encountered one of you before," Acronix said. He's just asking for a beating, isn't he?

Acronix then disappeared. We all looked around, but I looked on top of the monastary.

"There!" I pointed out.

"Ninja, come out and play," he mocked.

"Jay, Cole, Kai, we get Acronix. Zane, Nya, Alice, use your powers to put out this fire," Lloyd ordered. I could go either way really, because my power of Dreams, but I think I would rather stay down here.

"Ninja, come out and play," Acronix mocked louder.

"Hold on, who put you in charge? Why can't I help with the flames?" Jay complained.

"You think lightning's better than ice and water to put out a fire?" I asked incredulously.

"Good point. Let's go," Jay said.

 _'Don't touch that blade! We have no idea what it does, so don't touch it!'_ I warned.

 _'Got it,'_ Jay, Kai, Cole and Lloyd nodded.

I separated from Zane and Nya to a different part of the monastary with fire. I called upon the power of water and pushed it out to the fire.

"Keep moving him back! He's going to have to surrender, or the flames are going to get him," Lloyd encouraged Jay, Kai and Cole.

 _'He has a time blade, Lloyd. He could just move forward in time to where he's perfectly fine from the flames,'_ I said from my spot of taking out the fire.

They all threw their powers at Acronix, but he blocked with his blade.

"It's gonna blow!" Kai yelled. The resulting blow threw all of us to the ground.

* * *

"Ugh, burned down again. Man, this place just can not catch a break," Jay said, looking around at the twice burned monastary.

"Neither did Acronix," Lloyd added, narrowing his eyes around.

"Good. You know me, I don't back down from a challenge, but I wouldn't want to face that guy again," Kai said.

"No way! He moved at, like, the speed of time!" Cole agreed.

"He _did_ have a _time blade_ , Cole," I rolled my eyes. I widened my eyes.

"Uh, guys. Has anyone seen Sensei Wu during the battle?" I asked.

"We gotta find him! Spread out!" Lloyd ordered. We all ran in different directions. I followed Cole down this secret way down part of the mountain.

My eyes widened as Sensei Wu was hanging by a tree branch the would break any second. I ran the rest of the way to Sensei Wu, which wasn't far, as the branch broke. I jumped over to save him, trusting Cole to save us both. I grabbed Sensei's hand, and felt Cole grab my foot.

"Gotcha!" I smiled down at Sensei.

"Gotta hang on," Cole grunted as he pulled us both up.

Cole pulled me up, and I pulled Sensei Wu the rest of the way up.

"Barely made it," Cole breathed.

"You did good, Cole," I smiled.

"Master, are you all right?" Zane asked.

"I...fear not," Sensei answered.

"Why was Acronix here?" Zane wondered.

"How did he do that?" Kai added.

"Why were you fighting him?" Jay finished.

"Guys, let the man breath. He almost fell off the mountain!" I scolded them.

"There is much to tell you, and not much time," Sensei said gravely. That makes me think something bad happened while we weren't here.

* * *

 **Here's the first chapter of season 7. Pretty long chapter, but there wasn't much on the ninja side, so Ijust did the whole episode.**

 **Alice: Why did you make me get hit by that blade?**

 **Turtle: I wanted it to be later, but thought the fight could use a successful hit from Acronix.**

 **See you later my little ninja turtles. Review?**


	2. Snake!

**Hello! Enjoy!**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

"Another cup please, Misako," Sensei Wu politely asked.

"Okay, but drink it slower this time. Healing tea isn't going to work on a burnt tongue," Misako chuckled, pouring him another cup.

"Sip! You were quite impatient," Misako lightly scolded when Sensei Wu drank it down again.

"The same could be said of them," Sensei Wu chuckled, refering to us. I wanted to wait until he could answer our questions, but the others were impatient.

"Okay, Master Wu. You've had your tea. Now, can we talk?" Cole impatiently asked.

"Ask any question you wish," Sensei Wu nodded.

"Who did we fight in the monastery?" Cole asked.

"That was Acronix, right?" Zane added.

"From the painting?" Kai wondered.

"Twins look alike!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Or was it Krux?" Nya added to Zane's question.

"Is he from the future?" I asked.

"How did he speed up time like that?" Kai queried.

"Is he from the past?" Cole added to my question.

"Who ate my pudding cup?" Jay finished. We all turned towards him with expressions that say _Really, Jay?_

"You're kidding, right?" I asked incredulously.

"What? He said 'ask any question'. I put my name on this. Just because we're in a new dojo, doesn't mean we disobey the refrigerator rules!" Jay defended.

"You done with your little tantrum yet?" I teased. Jay stuck his tongue out at me yet again.

"Well, to answer your questions, I must begin at the end. It was forty years ago, shortly after the Serpentine Wars. When I was a much younger man," he started. I even started to picture this in my head. I didn't want the others to be left out, so I projected it to their heads as well, even if I surprised them.

"As you know, we fought valiently, but our enemies were strong, and our powers alone were not enough. It was the discovery of the magic flutes that allowed us to finally defeat the Anacondrai. Their leaders were banished, and peace was returned to Ninjago," he continued. Yeah, we know this already. Can we skip to the weird guys with the colorful blades?

"'It is done, brother Garmadon,' I congratulated my brother.

'Indeed, Wu,' he agreed.

'Today Ninjago is finally at peace. A great victory, and one we could not have achieved without each of you...the Elemental Masters,' I smiled at all the Elemental Masters. They cheered.

'Smoke, Metal, Lightning, Shadow, Fire, Water, and Time!' I listed."

"Hold on a sec. So that guy on the monastery is an actual Elemental Master of Time?" Cole inquired.

"No, Acronix _was_ an Elemental Master of Time. Like his brother, Krux," Sensei Wu corrected, taking another sip of his tea.

"After helping us win our hard-fought peace, they betrayed me, Garmadon, and the others. The so called 'Hands of Time' felt they controlled the most powerful element, therefore entitling them to rule all of Ninjago," Sensei Wu explained.

"What did you do?" I asked, interested in the story now.

"We had to stop them...and it would take all of us. Garmadon, myself, and every Elemental Master," Sensei Wu answered. Kai and Nya glanced at each other.

"Even...our parents?" Kai hesitantly asked.

"Of course. Kai, Nya, Alice, your mother and father were great fighters, but it appeared even they had met their match," Sensei Wu described. Here we go with the mental movie again.

"Acronix was a skilled warrior. One of the best I've ever seen, but his real power was his ability to control the forward movement of time. By sending himself forward, he was always ahead of the action, as if he had superspeed. However, a slope aggression is just as dangerous. Different power, but equally effective. One Master of Time was bad enough, but like the hands on a clock, there were two," he continued. A can see a fight in my head.

"Krux's power was opposite of his brother's. He could reverse time. It's a huge advantage in combat. Know your opponent's next move. Know how to counter it. He could even control time...to the point of halting it. Of course, he didn't halt himself.

'Their unbeatable, brother. How do we stop them?' Garmadon asked me.

'I don't know. Time is the tread that sews the fabric of the universe,' I answered.

'And it appears that they have all the needles,' Garmadon added.

'Control time-!' Acronix started.

'Control everything!' Krux finished.

We knew we had to prepare, fearing that next time, we would not be so lucky."

"You said the Hands od Time were unbeatable, yet you beat them. How?" Lloys inquired. Yep. I think that's the million dollar question on all our minds.

"How one often defeats an enemy...by taking away their weapon," Sensei Wu answered.

"Wait, but their weapon was time," I said, really confused about that.

"Indeed.

'Are they done?' Garmadon asked.

'They are,' I answered. I put the bag over my shoulder down and opened it, revealing the blades.

'Here they come,' Garmadon warned.

Our only hope was four blades, hastily forged from Krono Steel. **(Tell me if that's right or not)** The Time Blades.

Krono Steel is the only metal that can absorb energy. Stripped of their powers, Acronix and Krux were just two ordinary men, easily subdued. But, the ability to control time is too great for anyone to possess. Garmadon and I knew the Time Blades themselves were a threat, that had to be eliminated, forever. We created a temporal vortex to dispatch the blades in time, where they would to the ages. But Acronix and Krux refuse to admit defeat. They thought they were more powerful than time itself," Sensei Wu finished.

"So what happened to them?" Cole asked.

"Krux disappeared into time itself, and I knew Acronix was going to return yesterday, so I waited. He was the remaining loose end to tie. Now, he is no more," Sensei Wu answered as he was helped by Misako to a more comfortable chair.

"You mean, like, permanently?" Lloyd asked.

"Never my intent, but it was his fate. Now Acronix is gone forever, along with that Time Blade. It took four decades, but the Hands of Time will never again threaten Ninjago," Sensei Wu explained.

"One question. How'd you know Acronix would return at the monastary at that exact moment?" Lloyd asked.

"Why didn't you ask for our help?" Jay continued.

"How many Elemental Masters were there?" Zane queried.

"Our parents. You said they were there," Kai added. He really wanted to know more about his parents.

"That Time Blade keeps coming back to my mind. What exactly did that one do?" I wondered. I was expecting Sensei Wu to answer, but he quickly, and I mean _quickly_ , fell asleep.

"No more questions for today. Your Master fought a powerful enemy, he needs time to recuporate," Misako shoo-ed us out.

"Hey, I just realized," Cole called our attention, shutting the doors behind him.

"The mural we saw at the museum. That must be the battle he just told us about," he said.

"Naw, I thought it was just a pretty picture of fluffy unicorns!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

"Acronix was a so called 'myth', and we totally busted him!" Jay cheered, high-fiving Kai.

"Except now there's nothing to do," Kai mused.

"There's always something to do, Kai. You just have to look," I said. Kai jumped a little. I giggled.

"The temple still needs unpacking," Lloyd observed, pointing out the boxes all around us.

"Lloyd's right," Cole sighed.

"Kinda wish we hadn't busted him," Jay said.

"Jay, I think you just jinxed it," I feared.

"Hey, Nya. Wanna hang out?" Jay asked hopefully.

Nya smiled at him.

"So, you wanna hang out?" Cole asked.

"Hmm...let me see if I'm not busy...nope. I'm all yours," I teased.

* * *

"Whoa, sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt," Kai interrupted as me and Cole were about to kiss.

"I didn't see anything," Kai said quickly with his hands covering his face.

"What's up, Kai?" Cole asked.

"Something you need to see. Hurry!" Kai turned and ran into the door, as he still had his hands over his eyes. I laughed.

"Are you okay, Kai?" I asked through my laughs.

"Yep. Yeah, I'm fine," Kai waved off.

"That's why I camped out all night," I heard when we got there. Everyone else was already there.

"I never miss a Borg store product debut. Borgpad, Borgpod, I even bought the Cyrus PDA. I guess you could say I'm the 'borgest' fan. Hahahaha. Borgest. Get it? Hahaha. Anyway, I'm pretty excited," a man in a brown suit, sort of like the ninjas years ago, said.

"That was a really stupid joke," I commented.

I watched as the debut commenced. The music guy missed his cue, like, three times! Then, chaos happened as someone crashed the party.

"That was the scene just moments ago in downtown Ninjago, where the launch of the new Borgwatch waas tragically mared by a Samurai," the newsman announced.

"Well, Kai. You said there was nothing left to do," Cole smirked.

"And ninja-ing certainly beats unpacking," Jay added.

"Doesn't anything beat unpacking, though?" I smiled.

"Too bad there's only one Samurai. They don't really need all of us," Lloyd pointed out.

"So, how do we decide who gets to deal with this?" Kai asked.

"I suggest randomly assigning each of ourselves a digit, then manually engaging a cube with graphical representations of each number, to make a random, unbiased selection," Zane suggested.

"Roll dice," he shortened.

"So, your idea is to roll dice? Why didn't you say so rather than make it fancy?" I asked.

"Yeah. Or, we could just see who gets there first!" Nya countersuggested, her competitive side showing.

"RACE YA!" everyone yelled. They all ran out of the room as quickly as they could. Me? I'm using _my_ way.

I rolled my eyes at their antics and teleported myself to the scene. Won't this be a surprise when they get here?

I surveyed the scene to see what we were dealing with. Through the window of the store, I saw an orange skinned person with some armor on him. I moved closer to the store, wanting a better look at him. The orange person turned around to throw something out the window, and I saw snakes coming out of holes in the helmet. The person looked like an orange mummy by its face. I turned and ran to the car on the other side of the street. I ducked down behind it, hoping it couldn't see me.

"We got here the exact same time," Kai stated. That was fast.

"Oh, darn. Now who do we decide who gets to fight?" Cole complained. Is that all you think about right now, Cole?

"Is that Dareth? Maybe he'll-," Kai started. He stopped as the guy in the brown suit was thrown from the store and landed in front of them.

"He's going to feel that in the morning," I sympathized.

"Sup? I roughed him up for ya, but feel free to finish the guy off," he groaned before faceplanting into the street again.

"Just roll the freaking dice already!" I yelled at them.

"Alice? When did you get here?" Lloyd asked.

"Few minutes ago," I shrugged.

"Then you won. You fight him," he pointed me inside.

"What are you doing there anyway?" Cole wondered.

"Just surveying the scene," I nervously chuckled. I didn't want to tell them that I didn't want to go because I was afraid of snakes. Ever since the Tournament of Elements and all that, I became afraid of snakes. Can I just not fight that snake and say I did?

"Why don't you go fight him since you won the race?" Jay asked.

"I don't want to take the priveledge of fighting him from you," I lied. Let's hope they bought it.

"Hey, Zane. Still have those dice?" Kai asked. Yes! They did!

"I have virtual ones," Zane said. A minute of silence happened where Kai was waving his hand like an eager child.

"Alice," Zane called. You've got to be kidding me!

"Oh boy," I breathed. I gulped and put my hood on and my staff out. I stood up from behind the car I was hiding behind and moved forward.

"You need any help?" Cole asked, concerned when he saw my expression before.

"There's only one, right? I think I'm good," I smiled. I made my eyes confident that I could do this, but my stance, grip on my staff, and body language said otherwise.

I cautiously and hesitantly walked in the destroyed store. When I walked in, I noticed the lack of the snake. I looked around.

 _'I don't see them anymore. Do you think they left when you guys were fighting and choosing who got to tackle the snake?'_ I asked.

 _'Behind you!'_ Lloyd yelled.

I quickly turned around and blocked the snake's sword with my staff.

 _'Thanks,'_ I thanked.

I pushed them away and jumped over to the other side of them. Before I had a chance to swipe the feet from under them, I was kicked away. I fell into the street, in front of the others.

"Nope. Couldn't do it," I groaned.

* * *

 **First part of battle done here. Second part is next chapter. I just had my hair done! I went in there wanting one thing, then came out with something completely different! My hair was cut shorter, dyed red(which I love! I've been trying to my mom to let me change my hair color for forever!) and my eyebrows waxed. The end result was amazing from before. It looks so fabulous! It's so flippy too! I constantly flip it!**

 **Alice: You done yet?**

 **Turtle: Hey, I wanted to share my first ever experience in getting my hair dyed and my eyebrows waxed!**

 **See you later my little ninja turtles. Review?**


	3. Chapter 3(I got nothing, okay!)

**Who's ready for the second part of the battle? Enjoy!**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

I just laid on the ground, staring at the sky, as the guys still did their dice thing.

"Zane," Zane called. He got ready to face the snake.

"Oh, come on. That was totally rigged. We didn't even see the roll," Lloyd complained.

Zane didn't last long either, as he was thrown out on top of Dareth, who was hiding behind the mailbox.

"Oooo. Poor Dareth," I scruched my face at his pain.

Zane and I got up as the snake walked out of the store towards us.

"You guys got this? Good," Dareth shivered before running away. I wish I could do the same, Dareth.

"Hold on, guys. There's something I've been wanting to try again," Cole said, getting in front of us. His hands/arms glowed orange.

"Oh, what? That Earth punch thing? Like it worked _so well_ last time," Jay argued. I hit him upside the head.

"No problem," Cole said. He slammed his fist into the snake, completely disintigrating it and orange snakes fell on the ground. I almost puked.

"Whoa," Lloyd breathed.

"Gross," Kai commented. I totally agree with that.

"You totally disintegrated him!" Jay yelled.

"I'm just gonna..." I said, queezy. I ran to the nearest bin, which was the mailbox, and puked. I hope there was no mail in there.

"I didn't mean to do that! I-I-It was an accident!" Cole said frantically.

"Look!" Nya gasped.

"I don't wanna," I muttered. I may not want to, but I have to look up at some point, right?

I stood up and looked to where I saw the others looking. I almost puked again.

The snakes were merging back together, making the snake warrior again.

"Ahahahahahahahaha," the snake laughed.

"Whoa," Nya breathed.

"Ew! Grosser!" Jay said, grossed out.

"I agree with that," I agreed with Jay from behind the mailbox I was hiding behind.

"Come on, team. We've done this before. There's more than one way to stop a snake," Lloyd encouraged. You do that and leave me out of this.

"NINJAGO!" they all yelled, spinning in their tornadoes. I just tried to make myself smaller behind the mailbox. I didn't want to get anywhere near that snake. Or any snake, for that matter.

The guys and Nya made a tornado circle around the snake and batted him around a few times, before letting him slam on the ground, disintegrating into snakes again.

"I'm starting to think we might have underestimated this guy," Kai said after the snakes merged together again. Nah! You think?!

"It certainly appears so," Zane agreed.

The snake turned towards them.

"You said there was more than one way to stop a snake. Which one do you want to try now?" Jay asked Lloyd. All of them; just get the snake away.

"Um, any of them," Lloyd answered like it was the obvious answer, which it was. He took out his swords.

Instead of fighting them, the snake turned around and walked back into the store.

"What's he doing?" I asked, warily standing up. There was nothing but Borg industry stuff in there, right?

"He must be after Cyrus Borg!" Lloyd realized.

"Why is he still in there? I would think that he would've left," I thought.

"Wait, a better question is why are you hiding whenever the snake samurai comes near?" Cole asked.

"No time for questions, Cole. Cyrus Borg is in there with that snake!" I exclaimed, running towards the store. I just have to keep thinking of keeping Borg safe, and I'll be good.

"Okay, that's as far as you go," I growled at the snake. I stood in front of Borg, stopping the snake from taking him.

The snake just grabbed my shoulder and threw me into the big sign that went in the middle of the store. The others ran in the door when that happened.

"You okay?" Kai asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good," I replied.

Two more snake warriors dropped down in front of us. You've got to be kidding me!

The new snakes were corning us while the first walked to, a backing up, Borg.

"Cyrus Borg!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"I'll get him out of here," I said. I hopped over the counter near us to avoid the snakes.

"I'm getting you out of here, Mr. Borg," I said. I ran out of the store with Borg. I have no destination in mind, but as long as it's away from the snakes, we're good.

I ran on the street for awhile, then I abruptly turned and ran down an alley.

"What are those...things? What do they want with me?" Borg asked fearfully.

"I don't know for sure, but we will find out," I promised, also fearfully. I saw someone up ahead, so I stopped.

"Uh, well this is a surprise. I didn't expect to see you," Borg said.

"Who did you-?" I asked. I saw a sudden flash of green when I was suddenly hit hard on the head by something. My world turned black then.

* * *

Third person's P.O.V

"Zane, can you analyze?" Lloyd asked. Zane nodded and scanned the helmet in Kai's hand.

"I have analyzed, but it may take a while for results," Zane informed them.

"All right. Come on. Let's go get Alice and Cyrus Borg," Lloyd said. They all ran towards the alley Alice ran down with Cyrus Borg.

"Ally?" Jay called.

"It's safe!" Cole yelled.

"You can come out now!" Kai yelled out.

"Mr. Borg?" Nya asked.

Cole looked down when he noticed something by his foot.

"Alice!" Lloyd yelled.

"Ally!" Jay called.

Lloyd walked over to Cole, who was looking down.

"Hey," Cole grabbed the other's attention.

He picked up the item that was on the ground and showed it to the ninjas. "Cyrus Borg's BorgWatch, but no Cyrus Borg." Kai glanced to the right and gasped.

"Alice!" Kai exclaimed, running to his sister's unconscious side. The others followed him.

"Oh no," Lloyd breathed.

* * *

 **I'm trying to catch up on schoolwork because my grades are at their lowest in my life. I will try to finish this season as long as the episodes don't kick me off the CartoonNetwork app. I don't have cable, so I either have to watch them online and deal with the pain of redirection every time I pause, or the app. I'll do the app as far as I can.**

 **I might not update in my summer break because it's just me and my mom again. Mom isn't making enough, but we'll be fine for a bit. I want a summer job to help though.**

 **Alice: Stop making excuses.**

 **Turtle: You know as well as I do that it's not an excuse.**

 **Alice: Schoolwork is though. I never see you do homework.**

 **Turtle: I came back from Friday school a little under 2 hours ago. I did work. Je ne comprends pas le français though.**

 **Alice: Uh huh. And what was that then.**

 **Turtle: Putain tais-toi! I'm on sugar crash!**

 **Bye my little ninja turtles! Review?**


	4. 47219

**Since I basically replaced Zane with Alice, episode three was kinda hard to do, but I think I managed it. Tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

Ugh...my head. Why does it hurt so much? I sat up and held a hand to my head. I felt an ice pack there already.

I looked around. I was in my room in the temple.

I stood up, with some difficulty, and walked out of my room. I continued to hold the ice pack against my head. My head felt somewhat better with the ice pack.

"Ugh, this is just perfect. Mysterious snake samurai...uh, things attack Ninjago. Cyrus Borg is missing, and our team is down one master and one ninja," Jay whined. I stumbled up to them.

"Jay, would you quit your whining? That makes my headache worse than it already is," I said. Kai and Cole were the first ones to run up to me. Cole put my free arm over his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Cole asked.

"Are you hurt?" Kai added.

"Other than a massive headache, I'm fine," I answered them.

"Do you remember what happened before you went night-night?" Jay asked. Nya hit him upside the head.

"Thank you. I thought I would have to kick him when I got over there," I smiled to Nya.

"Hey!" Jay pouted.

"But, to answer that question, not really. All I can remember is green," I replied.

"Green? I know you didn't see Lloyd right before you blacked out," Cole said confused.

"I'm as confused as you are. Green grass? Green Ninja? Green snakes? Green light? I don't know!" I threw my hands up, accidently dropping the ice pack in the process.

"...Well...that's perfect," I groaned, looking down at the pack. Cole bent down and picked it up for me.

"My lady," he smiled, handing me the pack.

"I thought the maiden gave the knight the present, not the other way around," I teased.

"You can still give me a present," Cole smirked.

"Really?" I feigned confusion.

Cole kissed me on the lips for a moment.

"Ahem," Lloyd coughed. Me and Cole broke.

"Oh, like you don't do this with Elsa," I sassed, putting the ice pack back to my head.

"We don't," Lloyd retorted. Well then...

"We should probably investigate on who those snake samurais were," Kai suggested. Nope! Not doing that!

"We should check if there's still more in Ninjago City," I suggested. I had to at least pretend to be a part of this.

"Good idea. You guys go and see if you can find more of them," Lloyd ordered.

"What about you, Lloyd?" I asked.

"One of us should stay and keep an eye on Master Wu," Lloyd replied.

"I'll go to the museum and talk to Dr. Saunders. He's an expert on all things Ninjago. Maybe he knows what Master Wu was too weak to tell us," Kai said.

"Good thinking," Lloyd approved, putting a weird metal helmet on Kai's head. Hehe...it's messing up his hair. Keeping it tamed in that helmet. But...I can't help but think...it's familiar to me. Without the holes in the top, I mean.

"Alice?" Cole asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Are you all right? You seemed distant," Zane inquired, concerned.

"Yeah...I guess. This headache's killing me though. I need some Tylenol or something," I said.

"Here. I'll help you get some medicine. You guys go," Cole ordered the ones left. Kai, Nya, Jay and Zane left, although hesitant.

* * *

"Ahhhh," I sighed, laying back down in bed.

"Alice, are you sure you're okay? I noticed that you're a tad slower than you usually are. You're hair's grown a few inches longer, as if it grew overnight," Cole observed.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just tired. Go help the others. I'll be fine," I said. I slightly opened one eye to see a worried Cole. I closed my eyes and fell asleep instantly.

 _D_ _ream_

 _I saw myself running on the street. Why was I running? What was I running from? Who was I running from? Or am I running_ to _someplace? Was I late? Was I running late for a date with Cole?_ _Then I saw Cyrus Borg. I was pushing Borg while I was running away. Okay, so that narrowed it down a bit. But, what were we running from? I abruptly turned and ran down an alley._

 _"What are those...things? What do they want with me?" Borg asked fearfully. Things?_

 _"I don't know for sure, but we will find out," I promised, also fearfully. Those things seemed to have scared me or something. I saw someone up ahead, so I stopped._

 _"Uh, well this is a surprise. I didn't expect to see you," Borg said._

 _"Who did you-?" I asked._ _Everything then turned into slow motion after that._

 _I turned to the branching alley to my right. I saw Acronix with the green time blade. I thought we finished off Acronix at the monastery. Then again, this is a dream, but some of my dreams are visions or memories._

 _Acronix knocked me down. I turned my head, not able to do anying but watch anything but get away with Cyrus Borg. I turned mt head back as I was about to black out, when I saw another person above me. Dr. Saunders? What is he doing here? Why didn't Acronix do anything to him? He...He can't be working with Acronix...right? Dr. Saunders is nice...though, he was a bit on the creepy side sometimes. Hmm..._

 _My world turned black before I could think anything else of it._

* * *

"Cole!" I gasped.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Cole asked. I was surprised he actually answered.

"I thought I told you to help the others, Cole," I smiled fondly. Sometimes he doesn't listen to me.

"You expected me to leave you? I don't think so," Cole replied.

"...Actually, I'm glad you didn't for once. I remember what happened before I blacked out," I said.

"Really?" he asked surprised and intrigued.

"Yeah. It seems like Acronix's still alive and Dr. Saunders is working with him," I remembered.

"Acronix? Dr. Saunders? Are you sure it wasn't just a dream?" he asked skeptically.

"Most of my dreams are visions or memories. I'm sure, Cole. Go find Nya, Jay and Zane, then go after Kai at the museum. If Dr. Saunders _is_ working with Acronix, and Acronix is working with those snake warriors, then Kai's heading right into that snake pit," I instructed.

"Your visions are never wrong," Cole thought. He nodded. "Okay, I'll tell Lloyd I'm leaving." Cole then left.

I decided to get some more rest. Preserve my strength for later.

* * *

Third person's P.O.V

Cole found Jay, Nya and Zane on the opposite side of the city of the museuem, and if Alice was right about Dr. Saunders, then they need to get to Kai as fast as possible.

"Guys!" Cole yelled upon seeing them.

"Cole? I thought you were watching Alice," Nya said confused.

"She said something that changed this whole battle. She also told me to come here," Cole responded.

"What is it?" Jay asked.

"She said that she saw Acronix and Dr. Saunders before she blacked out."

"Didn't we deal with Acronix at the monastery?" Zane asked.

"Apparently not. Her visions are never wrong. She said Acronix was working with the snakes and Dr. Saunders was working with Acronix," Cole shrugged.

"I always knew there was something sneaky about that guy," Jay sligthly growled, referring to Dr. Saunders.

"No, there wasn't. Dr. Saunders is a kind old man. Remember all those school field trips to the museum?" Nya asked.

"Exactly. And how boring were those!?" Jay threw his hands up in the air.

"Hey! I liked them!" Cole defended.

"The point is, he's gone full snake now," Jay made his point.

"And Kai is headed right into that snake's nest," Nya gasped.

"What are we waiting for? Come on!" Cole urged. They all climbed into the Super Sonic Raider Jet and drove off to the museum.

* * *

Cole, Kai and Nya were watching over Alice as she slept peacefully. She has tossed and turned a few times, but she was still sleeping.

"What happened to make her more tired than usual?" Cole asked.

"I wish I knew, Cole," Nya shook her head.

"There's still way too much that we don't know here," Cole complained.

"...Four..." Alice mumbled in her sleep.

"Four?" Kai asked, snapping out of his thoughts from his fight with Krux.

"...Seven..." Alice said another number. Nya quickly took out a notepad and pen and wrote down the numbers four and seven. Who knows? It might be another vision and Alice is giving them a clue.

"...Two...one...nine..." Alice muttered. Nya wrote them down, and after Alice didn't say anything more, put the items away.

They were confused. What did those numbers mean? Were those to help find someplace? Or just some random numbers in her dream? They didn't know, but they will find out.

* * *

 **Sorry for the shortness. I'll make the next chapter the whole episode. The rest went like the real episode, just that Zane took care of a different group of snakes, with no people, than Jay and Cole. Bye my little ninja turtles. Review?**


	5. Deadly kitty

**Please, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Alice: How can I enjoy it when you're slowly killing me?!**

 **Turtle: Technically, you're being killed faster because of the Time Punch, but you are younger than Sensei. So, you have more time.**

 **Alice:...At least you let me have that.**

 **Turtle: For now...**

 **Alice: Don't make me kill you!**

 **Turtle: Technically, that would be a form of suicide too, seeing as I'm the one who wrote you into existence.**

 **Alice:...Baise toi.**

 **Turtle: Thank you!**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

 _Dream_

 _A blue time blade fell out of a vortex in the sky. The vortex was in an infinity shape and was four colors; yellow, blue, green and red._

 _The blade fell from the sky and slammed into the hard, dry ground of the desert. There were pillars of rock around the huge clearing that the blade was in._

 _When the blade slammed into the ground, a blue sphere formed, spreading everywhere._

 _I recognized this place. The Eastern Sea of Sand._

* * *

"Thirty four! Twenty eight!" I gasped, sitting up quickly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Lay back down, Ally. You don't look so good," Jay pushed me back down in my bed. Looks like it was Jay's turn to watch me.

"I don't feel so good either, Jay," I sighed.

"Do you need anything?" he asked, concern in his voice and worry in his eyes.

"I'm a little thirsty," I admitted. Jay got up and left to get me something to drink.

"Jay said that you said something when you woke up. What was it?" Nya asked, walking in.

"Thirty four and twenty eight. I don't even know why I said those numbers," I remembered as Nya wrote something down on her notepad.

"How are you feeling?" she inquired.

"Physically right now I feel fine, but it's later that I'm worried about," I admitted.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You see-," I started. Jay walked back in.

"Here you go," he smiled, handing me a glass of water. I sat up slowly and took the cup.

"Thanks, Jay," I smiled, taking a sip.

"What were you saying?" Nya asked, getting back to topic.

"I was about to say..." I started. A yawn interrupted me.

"Maybe you should go back to bed," Jay suggested, taking the glass in my hand and setting it on my nightstand for later.

"Yeah. I guess I should. Oh, Nya," I said, gaining Nya's attention before I fell asleep again.

"It would be a good idea to upgrade Zane's scanners. If Zane has temporal scanners like the BorgWatch did, then we could get the time blades first," I advised. Then, I fell asleep again.

* * *

 _Dream_

 _Me and Cole were having a picnic in the park._

 _"Ah, it's nice to get out into the fresh air once in awhile," I smiled._

 _"Without any enemies threatening Ninjago," Cole added._

 _"That certainly helps," I giggled. Cole chuckled with me._

 _Then, the sky went dark. A bunch of snake warriors jumped out of the bushed in front of us._

 _"Cole, we should leave," I stood up. When I didn't hear anything, I glanced to where Cole was...only to see him leave like dust in the wind, even though there was no wind._

 _"COLE!" I screamed. I heard maniacal laughter, making me turn with my eyes full of fear._

 _The snakes were all around me, and so was Krux and Acronix. I agree with Lloyd. Twins are supposed to look alike, but one is WAY older than the other._

 _The snakes were about to grab me, when everything changed._

* * *

 _I walked into the kitchen wearing my costume. We were going to a Halloween party._

 _"Hi Cole," I greeted._

 _"Why hello, my fair maiden," Cole smirked._

 _"I thought I was a dragon," I crossed my arms, looking at my back._

 _My costume was pretty easy. All I had to do was imagine dragon wings, a tail, the claws, fangs, ears cute little horns on my head. I also made my eyes slits and yellow. The color of it all was purple, dark purple._

 _"You'll always be a maiden to me," Cole smirked. To go with my costume of a dragon, Cole put on what a knight in shining armor would wear, with a sword and shield too. His costume was lightweight, so it wouldn't drag him down._

 _"Before you guys kiss, can we go?" Kai asked from behind me._

 _"Yeah, sure. Just let me get-. Really? You're going as yourselves? How original," I said._

 _"We mixed it up. We aren't going as ourselves, but each other. We tried to get Cole in, but he had to be a buzzkill," Lloyd informed, but not from his green ninja suit._

 _"Let me see...Kai is obviously the green ninja, Zane is the red ninja, Lloyd is the blue ninja and Jay is the white ninja," I guessed._

 _"Right about two," Cole chuckled._

 _"Oh, come on. You won't even tell me which ones I have right?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads._

 _"...Fine. Jay's the red ninja, Zane is the green ninja, Kai is the blue ninja and Lloyd is the white ninja," I guessed._

 _"None right," Cole snickered. I could see that the ninja were trying to hold theirs in, except a certain green ninja._

 _"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, Jay," I said._

 _"Aww," Jay pouted, taking the green ninja's hood off._

 _I heard something outside about to come in behind Lloyd, or who I thought was Lloyd, ...uh, whoever was in the red ninja suit. I quickly looked over to see a sword shatter the window and was about to pierce whoever it was in the heart. I won't let that happen!_

 _I flew over and tackled them out of the way before they got hit...but I got pierced instead. I collapsed on the ground, my breathing already heavy._

 _"Oh god. Oh god! OH GOD! Alice!" all the ninja ran over and knelt next to me. I heard fast footsteps, and Nya and Misako came rushing in._

 _"What's the matter? I heard sc-Alice!" Nya asked quickly, which became a scream at the end. She rushed beside me and knelt next to Kai, who_ _was the white ninja._

 _"Someone...pull the...sword out. ...Please," I pleaded._

 _"If we do that, then your blood will gush out," Zane informed. He wore red._

 _"Just...do it. I can't...take this...pain...anymore," I begged. They all had tears in their eyes, but Cole, Nya and Jay let them out. Kai was trying to be strong, but he was failing miserably. Lloyd shed a few tears, and Zane...let's just say that he showed no emotion, but I could see that he was just as sad as everyone else._

 _Zane nodded. He took the sword's handle, which was very pretty, and swiftly pulled it out of me. I let out a scream of bloody murder when the sword was pulled._

 _"I love...you guys...but...why...do you...have to...be so...confusing sometimes," I meekly chuckled. They all tried to smile at me, but it was a fail._

 _"I guess...the dragon...has...been slayed...," I said with my last breath._

* * *

I gasped and sat up. I was hyperventilating and sweat was on my forehead.

"I would advise you to lay back down," Zane advised.

"I need to work my legs out sometime, Zane," I said, trying to get up from my bed.

"You are too weak to stand. I advise bed rest," Zane argued, holding me up.

"I think I've rested enough for now. Please, let me walk," I pleaded with Zane.

"All right, but I will stay by your side so that you will not fall," he sighed.

"And I thank you for that," I smiled. I walked with Zane outside, into the fresh air.

"Ahh, fresh air. Thanks, Zane. This helps a lot," I smiled before leaning on the wall closest to me. I looked out into the courtyard. Kai was training with the dummy robots, which I saw was on level 9, and Cole was punching into Jay's hands, which were covered with the gloves with taped X's on them.

"Well, you know, my other theories-," I heard Jay saying.

"Do not say alien abductions again, or dimensional rifts, or elvin magic portals," Cole growled. He was getting more violent in his punches, so I used the strength that I could to teleport Cole a few feet away from Jay.

"Whoa!" Cole exclaimed after reappearing behind Jay.

"Geez Cole, are you angry at Jay again or something?" I asked. I really hoped not.

"Alice? What are you doing out of bed?" he asked.

"Wanted to get fresh air. I didn't expect you guys training the 'hardcore' way," I shrugged.

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired of speculating. We need to take action. Right, Kai?" Cole looked over at Kai, who was furiously pummeling the robots.

"What got into Kai?" I asked Zane, Jay and Cole. By the looks on their faces, they didn't know either.

"Kai? You okay? You haven't been the same since you squared off against Krux. D-Did he do something?" Cole asked, fearing that Krux did something to him. If that two-faced traitor did something to my big brother, the Hands of Time will _both_ regret that they _ever_ messed with me.

"No. Nothing. I'm fine," he shrugged. I know that's a lie from the way he's pummeling those robots like they offended him or his family.

"If I find out later that he did _anything_..." I growled, letting my threat hang in the air.

"Sis!? What are you doing out here? Go back and get some bed rest," Kai ordered.

"I think I've rested enough, Kai. I really want to be part of some action," I rolled my eyes.

"Zane, help me out here," Kai said desperately to Zane.

"It appears that she is in perfect health," Zane said.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked, wanting to beat something up.

"Capture one of those snake guys and bring him back here for Wu to question?" Kai guessed.

"I...just want to fight somebody, but okay. We could do that too," Cole agreed, smiling at Kai.

"That plan won't work," Lloyd yelled down. He went down the stairs and stood in front of them.

"Why not?" Kai asked.

"Because Master Wu's still hasn't recovered from his battle with Acronix. He rambles, and passes out. I think he's a lot more hurt than he lets on," Lloyd explained.

"Kinda like Ally?" Jay asked.

"Hey! I don't ramble! Or pass out!" and then I just proved his point.

* * *

Third person's P.O.V

"She just proved my point," Jay smirked. The ninja all looked to Alice, who was passed out cold.

"Why is she even out here?" Lloyd wondered.

"She said that she wanted fresh air," Zane informed.

"Thanks for helping her out, Zane," Lloyd thanked.

"Of course," Zane nodded. He picked her up and took her back inside.

"Zane, let's all watch her while we're making a plan in here," Lloyd ordered. Zane changed course from going to Alice's room, to the room Lloyd and the others were going to.

"Okay, so I made a list of the possible places the snake samurais would hide out at," Lloyd started. Then Alice woke up at that moment.

"That kitty has a pistol! Don't let him shoot!" Alice yelled when she woke up.

"There's no cat here," Cole said gently.

"No! There is! The kitty has his pistol pointed against the back of Lloyd's head! Lloyd, don't move!" Alice rambled, pointing behind Lloyd.

"NO! THE KITTY SHOT THE PISTOL! I'MMA KILL THAT CAT!" Alice screamed hysterically. She pounced behind Lloyd and began to wrestle air.

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

"That kitty has a pistol! Don't let him shoot!" I yelled upon waking. My eyes went wide when I saw a cat with a gold pistol heading towards Lloyd.

"There's no cat here," Cole denied. HE CAN'T SEE THE CAT?!

"No! There is! The kitty has his pistol pointed against the back of Lloyd's head! Lloyd, don't move!" I warned, pointing behind Lloyd. Before I could do anything to save Lloyd from the deadly kitty, he fired. Lloyd dropped dead, blood pouring from his head.

"NO! THE KITTY SHOT THE PISTOL! I'MMA KILL THAT CAT!" I screamed hysterically. I pounced behind Lloyd, who was now dead, at the cat. I began to wrestle the cat to get that dam pistol away from him.

"Alice! What are you doing?" Kai said, trying to pull me away from the cat.

"I'm trying to get revenge on this cat for murder," I growled.

"There's no cat. And there was no murder. It was all in your head, Ally," Jay said.

"Oh yeah? Then explain that," I pointed to Lloyd's dead body.

"There's nothing there," he said.

"Yes, there is! Llo-," I glanced over and stopped midsentence. There was nothing there. No blood, no bullet, and most importantly, no Lloyd.

"Where is that stupid time travelling cat so I can kill him?" I growled. That cat's gonna pay for what it did to Lloyd! I will make sure of it!

"Sorry for interrupting, but the city's being attacked down there," Ronin walked in with Dareth behind him.

"Did you see a cat with a pistol carrying a dead body on your way here?" I asked quickly. I need my revenge!

"What?" Ronin asked confused. HOW CAN I BE THE ONLY ONE THAT SEES THE DEADLY CAT!

I felt my shoulder being pinched, and then I passed out.

* * *

 **I tried with the dreams there. Hehe, hysterical Alice. I enjoyed writing that. I also couldn't resist ending the chapter there. Bye! Review to make Alice better?**


	6. Snake attack

**Hello. Just so that dream lighting is clear, and everyone else wondering, I will not do the movie. How would I even do that? 'I made Lloyd press the button for the laser pointer, making my kitty pounce on my LEGO set'? I don't think so, but to be honest, that sounds cool.** **The first episode in season 8 is unlocked now for me on CN app, but I'm trying to get my grades in English, French and Physics up. Plus, it's the end of the year, so I need to 'study' for finals. Actually, I do need to for History, Physics, Child Development, French(?) and Etymology. French is iffy. I usually don't study for anything, and yet I get good grades on the test/quizzes. By the way, this will have a part of episode 5 and episode 6.**

 **Alice: Why did you make me see a murdering cat?**

 **Turtle: Hehe, I loved writing that part...ENJOY!**

* * *

Third person's P.O.V

"Another time blade must have arrived, and somehow the snakes knew it," Lloyd guessed. Zane suddenly sat up from laying down, next to the other ninja.

"Thirty four. Twenty eight," Zane said.

"Uh oh. I think Zane has a malfunction or was knocked offline. He's babbling numbers," Cole thought.

"No. That's latitude and longitude," Nya realized. _I should have realized sooner._

"Nya, upgrading my temporal scanner was a good idea," Zane smiled, taking his hood off.

"Wasn't my idea at first; it was Alice's after she said those same numbers that you said," Nya shrugged.

"I will thank her later then. The time blade is in the Eastern Sea of Sand," Zane informed.

"That must be where the snakes went! We can't let them get there first! Come on!" Lloyd said. They all ran and quickly drove to the Eastern Sea of Sand, hoping to get there before the snakes.

* * *

 **Time skippy**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

"-and then Jay zoomed in on this tricked out bike! He was _super_ fast!" someone was exclaiming giddily. I was just waking up from _yet another_ nap.

"Can you at _least_ save it for when I'm awake enough to be as excited as you?" I asked, opening my eyes to see Kai and Cole.

"Hehe...sorry, sis, but it was so _awesome_!" Kai sheepishly apologized.

"Start from the beginning please. I want to know what I missed," I requested, eagerly sitting up.

After Kai and Cole told the story of the Sea of Sand, I was also amazed at Jay.

"Now I'm jealous. I wish I could have seen Jay on that bike," I whined, then I yawned.

"I think we kept you up long enough, sis. Get some sleep," Kai suggested. I laid down, but before I went to sleep, I kept thinking about how this sucks. Getting hit with the time blade, I know what it did, and I hate, no... _despise_ , it.

Then I fell asleep, dreaming that I was perfectly fine.

* * *

 **Another time skippy**

* * *

"Let's do this! Time blade ready?" I heard Jay's voice asking giddily. I felt well enough toto stand and walk on my own...ish. I conjured my staff to lean on if I needed.

When I walked in, I saw Jay and Cole running at each other, with Zane in the middle. Zane also had the time blade. He made a light blue bubble around all three of them, making them slow down... _really_ slow.

"You know, you shouldn't be playing with that thing. It's dangerous," I sighed, shaking my head at them.

"Aren't...you... ...to...be...in...bed?" Cole asked slowly, like a sloth.

"I...feel...fine...right...now...Cole," I answered, mocking him.

"Hey!" I turned around and saw Lloyd in the doorway. "I told you guys not to mess around with the time blade," he scolded.

"Thank you! _Finally!_ Someone who has some sense!" I praised.

"We...aren't," Jay answered Lloyd. The bubble disappeared, having Jay, Cole and Zane all slam into each other. They groaned for a second, then began laughing.

"Oh really? Then what do you call you and Cole running at each other? Cause you guys looked like you were having fun with it," I sassed. Before I could take the dangerous blade away from them, Lloyd beat me to it.

"We're skill building," Cole tried to lie.

"What skill? Room destroying? I said to hide it someplace safe," Lloyd said.

"The time blades are extremely powerful and highly coveted. _Especially_ by the Hands of Time," I added.

"Nothing this valuable will be so easily conceited," Lloyd finished.

"'Nothing this valuable will be so easily conceited'. Sounds to me like someone has earned his black belt in being a wet blanket," Cole whispered to Jay, though we all heard. I walked up to him, and smacked him upside the head with my staff, like Sensei Wu does.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lloyd asked, offended.

"He was saying that you're a killjoy. Actually, should I correct that to Lloyd _and_ me? I would've done the same thing if Lloyd didn't beat me to it," I said. Cole flushed, realizing the situation that he put himself in.

"...Uh...um...I...I-I didn't..." Cole stuttered, trying to get out of the trap I got him in. I smirked victoriously.

"Come on. Lighten up," Jay took the blade from Lloyd and spun it around in his hand. "It's not going anywhere."

The blade flew off of Jay's hand, and smacked onto Lloyd's head.

"Except on Lloyd's head," I corrected Jay. I snatched the blade away before any of them could, keeping it out of their reach.

"See?" Jay nervously laughed. I sighed and shook my head. I heard the door open.

"I see that after a victory, some of you chosen to amuse yourselves. I encourage you not to be so careless. 'Nothing this valuable will be so easily conceited'," Sensei Wu walks in, advising the ninja and qouting Lloyd.

"...Uh, sorry Master Wu," Cole bowed.

"Well put, Master," Jay added.

"Lloyd _just said the EXACT_ _same thing_ ," I hissed. They saw my look, and backed up, chuckling nervously.

"Let them warm up to you being the leader, Lloyd. Just give them time. They'll come around," I put a hand to Lloyd's shoulder.

"I've been told that," Lloyd sighed. Really? By who?

"Kai, Nya, join. This is important," Sensei Wu said. Kai and Nya both stopped what they were doing, Kai was _READING A BOOK_ , Nya was also reading a book, but it wasn't a history book, and joined us. Kai walked up next to me and hugged me before turning his attention to Sensei Wu.

"You have had a victory, a well earned one. But Krux, Acronix and their forces remain a threat. Do not allow your confidence to cloud your vigilance. I made that mistake once," Sensei Wu said. His words seemed to sink in all the ninja's heads, including my slightly scatterbrained one.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Kai holding one of those snake's helmets. I inched away from it, but as I did, something inside it caught my eye.

"Kai, what's that?" I whispered to him, pointing inside the helmet. When I did, the helmet tilted towards me, and I saw what was inside it clearly. It was a stamp that visualized an anvil and hammer on fire.

I remembered that day in Four Weapons, meeting Sensei Wu for the first time. I focused on the place where I thought to have seen that image before. The gong on the wall of the shop! It had the same stamp!

My eyes widened as big as saucers, and I backed up a few steps.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked, turning towards me.

"The shop...the same symbol..." I muttered under my breath, trying to piece this together. All I end up doing is giving myself a headache.

"Alice? What's troubling you?" Sensei Wu asked. Oh, lots of things!

"Right now it's a headache. I need Tylenol," I said, walking out.

* * *

Third person's P.O.V

Kai was glancing between where Alice went, and the helmet in his hands. When he looked at the helmet for the last time, he had a flashback again when he saw the symbol.

This time, it was clearer. He saw the inside of the Four Weapons blacksmith shop.

The flashback gave a close up to the gong hanging on the wall. The same symbol from the helmet was in Four Weapons!

"Kai? What's troubling you?" Master Wu asked, snapping Kai back to reality.

"...The marking on this helmet. Do you recognize it?" he asked, showing his Master the stamp. When Master Wu saw it, he gasped and stepped back.

"You _do_ recognize it!" Kai gasped. "What do you know? Tell me! Please!" Kai pleaded.

"This means...this changes everything," Master Wu said.

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

I was swallowing a pill when I heard the crash. I dashed into the room where the sound came from, forgetting my staff.

"What was that? What crashed?" I panted heavily. I then saw the oval-shaped thing in the room.

"Please tell me something won't pop out of there," I sighed.

"It was a projectile, shot from outside," Zane informed.

"Come on!" Lloyd urged. They all ran out with their hoods on, to find out who is attacking, though I have a guess.

"Would you help me outside, Alice?" Sensei Wu asked.

"Of course," I nodded. I put his arm over my shoulders, and began helping him out.

"You've been hit with the Time Punch too," Sensei Wu stated.

"W-What makes you say that?" I stuttered, making me mentally facepalm myself.

"My nephew told me of your weird behavior since the battle at the monastery, and you have a noticeable streak of gray in your hair," Sensei Wu reasoned.

"Yes. I did get hit with that blade. Please keep this between us for now?" I sighed. We walked out the doors of the temple. Sensei Wu nodded, which made me breath a sigh of relief.

I saw another oval-thingy was shot up to the temple. It broke on impact and revealed that snakes were inside it.

"Oh come on. They built _catapults_!" Nya complained.

"Whatever. It's just a bunch of snakes," Cole pointed out.

"Remain on guard, ninja. There's more to your adversaries than you may think," Sensei Wu advised. After he said that, another projectile flew up at us. It broke into more snakes.

"...Whatever. They're just a bunch of warriors. I mean, they're not armed, but we are," Cole corrected himself. The ninja took out their weapons.

"Cole, you jinxed it," I told him. Just as I said that, _another_ pod flew up. It revealed swords.

"Told you," I shrugged.

"Oh, wow. They went from unarmed snakes to weaponized Vermillion Warriors really really fast!" Jay said. Hehe...vermillion...

"Doesn't matter. We can tak-wait. _That's_ what they're called? _Vermillion Warriors_?" Kai asked incredulously.

"I know, right? So lame. There're so many better names," Jay said.

"Actually, the name is quite clever. You see, vermillion is a shade of red with a slight orange tint. A color which symbolizes life and eternity. So, in that sense, they should actually be committed-" Zane informed.

"Guys, focus! Everyone ready?" Lloyd scolded them. Sensei Wu and I sat down against the wall, away from the fight.

They all did Spinjitzu and defeated the snakes. Well...that was quick.

The ninja began celebrating their victory, but I have a feeling that it's not over yet.

* * *

 **I might have to be tutored for my three bad classes, so I'm trying get as much of this done as I can. I hit a block. Should I give the ninja more motivation to find the Hands of Time's lair by making Alice their prisoner with Wu? Should I keep her at the temple where she will tell the others about her condition that gives them more motivation to get the reversal blade? I also hit a block with Kai and Nya going into the Boiling Sea. Should I let her be hit with the Tim Punch again on the ship instead of Ray? Should I let Ray still be hit? I will wait a few days before posting again to hear what you have to say, if anyone bothers saying anything, that is. Bye my little ninja turtles. Review?**


	7. Captured

**Okay, I have** **a job now, so updates on anything-Wattpad or here-will be slower. I'm going to keep going until the Boiling Sea because I figured something out, but HELP ME OUT on the part where Ray gets hit. Should I let Alice get hit again? Should I let Ray still get hit? I'm disappointed in all the views, but not saying anything. Do you people just look at it and skim through to see if it's a real update or not? Sorry, rant's over. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

"That was _a lot_ easier than I thought," Cole commented. _Nothing_ is _ever_ that easy, Cole.

"Awesome work, everyone," Lloyd congratulated. Kai snuck away from the group and ran back to Sensei and I.

"Now, can you tell me what that marking means?" Kai asked. The stamp in the helmet? He doesn't know? _Still_? You have to be joking.

"I can, but I think Alice can explain it better," Sensei Wu said. What?

"The marking in the helmet? You know what it means?" Kai queried, looking towards me.

"Yeah. I didn't remember until I saw the marking back inside, but I do know," I nodded.

"Tell me, please," Kai said.

"The marking-" I started explaining, until the snakes that the guys defeated were merging again.

"We have another concern," Sensei Wu said.

"I do _not_ like where this is headed," Jay complained. The snakes merged inside the armor, which also merged together, to form one big, metal snake.

They charged and tried to take the snake down, but it kept dodging, which would be hard considering how _big_ it is. The snake threw Kai, he landed on the bridge, and Nya, who landed on top of him. I wanted to take that snake down for throwing my brother and sister around, but I didn't have enough strength to do that right now. Luckily, they had it covered.

The others fought the metal snake, but it threw them all back on the ground.

"Hey, you!" Nya yelled, calling the snake's attention. The snake turned.

"It's not my bedtime!" she yelled. She then ran up, jumped on Kai's back, and flipped over the snake. Nya landed, and pointed her sword at the snake.

"Cause I've still got _plenty_ of energy," Nya said. The snake was backing her up to the edge, but Kai knelt down in front of it. Ah, Mrs. Grumbmiller **(AN: Spelling right?)**.

"But it's lights out for you!" Nya yelled. Kai helped the snake fall to the ground by pushing it.

"Whoa. Whatever they paid Mrs. Grumbmiller, wasn't nearly enough," Jay commented. Three kids, yeah. One was _very_ imaginative too.

"Come on, we can use Destiny's Bounty to fly above all this and get a good view of the other's positions," Nya urged. The Bounty was flying overhead.

Until, that is, when they started firing rocks at it. They were smashing against the side, making it fall down.

"Uh oh! No!" Cole pointed to the Bounty, noticing it first.

"Or not," Nya shrugged.

"What!? No, no, no!" Jay yelled. The snakes continued shooting rocks at the Bounty, until it crashed on the desert ground below. No!

After the Bounty was taken down, they sent more snakes up here. They keep sending them. They're overwhelming the ninja!

"We have to go on the offensive! They're bringing everything up here. Which means we have to go down there and take out their equipment," Lloyd said.

"But how?" Jay asked. _Really_ Jay? There's a power that we have that can do that. You know what it is, Jay?

"Like this!" Lloyd jumped off the rock he was standing on and conjured his elemental dragon.

"Lloyd, I really don't think going down there is a good idea," Kai argued.

"I agree with my brother, Lloyd. That's a bad idea," I agreed.

"Especially on a dragon. In the past, your fear has caused your dragon to vanish, and-" Zane started.

"That was a long time ago! I am now a Master-" Lloyd argued.

"In training!" Jay felt the need to point out.

"-and our temple is under attack! I don't have time for fear!" Lloyd finished, as if Jay never said anything. 'I don't have time for fear'...good moto.

"I'll take care of the ones down below, you hold them off up here, and protect the timeblade!" Lloyd ordered, before flying down.

"Hmm, you do have to admire hihis unfounded moxie," Jay commented watching Lloyd go down.

As Lloyd flew down and took care of not letting more warriors up, the guys kept defeating the ones up here. I growled.

"What troubles you?" Sensei Wu asked.

"The fact that I'm too weak to help. I hate that I got hit with the Time Punch," I admitted. Sensei nodded in understanding.

I saw some snakes fly towards Lloyd on his dragon. Before I could warn him, he turned around and screamed at the snake directly behind him, making his dragon disappear.

"Lloyd!" I yelled. I immediately leapt up and ran to the edge, before jumping off. I conjured my dragon.

"Faster. Come on, faster," I urged my dragon.

Three snakes was on my tail, so I stopped to quickly take care of them.

I flew back up to take care of them with my conjured sword. The first two was defeated. They fell.

The last one slammed right into me, almost knocking me off. I managed to catch my dragon's tail. My dragon looked back, saw me and flicked her(I'm calling my dragon her. My conjured dragon, my gender) tail up. I landed behind the snake and kicked it off. I turned my dragon back to get Lloyd, but I saw how far he was away from us.

"He's too far!" I breathed fearfully. Lloyd screamed as he fell. I mentally hit myself. Duh!

I got my dragon to do superspeed to catch Lloyd. I immediately shot down to Lloyd, but I went straight past. Since he was close to the ground, I smashed into the ground, dragon vanishing on impact.

"Well, dang. Overdid that a little," I groaned. I looked up at the falling Lloyd, only he didn't stay that way for long. Nya's samurai X suit saved Lloyd from falling in the middle of the snakes. What!? How? When? HOW?

I then realized that I was grounded, in front of the snake army. Uh oh.

"...Uh...hi," I said nervously.

"Seize her!" I heard being yelled. The snakes turned to me and started advancing.

"See ya!" I yelled before I turned and ran. Where? No idea. How long until my adrenaline crash and they take me? No idea, but hopefully not soon.

I ran. I ran as fast as I could, and as long as I could, but since I'm only running and not fighting anything, my rush of energy is coming to an end and I'm slowing down.

I finally stopped to take a breather. When I did, I was immediately surrounded by snakes. They captured me and took me to a flying ship, where they tied me to a chair with chains.

I sat there, trying to get free, and suddenly, the ship lurched up. It went up and up to the temple. When the ship came to a stop above the temple, the ladder was let down. I waited, hoping to see the ninja come up and take down the ship or take it over.

Acronix was the first to come up. My hopes were immediately destroyed by that.

Krux came up after Acronix. I growled at him. Deciever! That two-faced traitor-!

Sensei Wu came up. My eyes widened a bit. I wasn't the only prisoner.

A red snake, who looked like Medusa, came up after Sensei. The snake was smiling in triumph.

* * *

Third person's P.O.V

"It's the later that I worry about," Misako said.

"Huh? What's that mean?" Jay asked.

"I can't. He made me promise not to tell you," she simply said.

"Mom, we're a team. We don't keep secrets from each other," Lloyd prompted. Well, she's your mom, Lloyd, but still.

"When Wu fought Acronix at the temple, he was struck with a punch powered by the time blade. The hit unleashed the forward energy of time onto him, and the effect is-" Misako explained.

"Master Wu is rapidly aging!" Zane finished.

"Of course! That explains his recent fatigue and the rambling," Zane realized.

"And the super long old guy beard!" Jay gasped.

"You know, Alice has had the same effect as Master Wu. Do you think she was hit too?" Cole asked.

"Yes, Cole. I was," Alice walked into the room. She looked like her old self.

"Nice ride, Lloyd," Alice whistled as she saw Lloyd on the Destiny's Shadow.

"I thought the Hands of Time took you with Master Wu," Lloyd said, looking down to me.

"I was. I thought I could still help if I did this," Alice answered, gesturing to herself.

"How's Wu?" Misako asked.

"He's okay," Alice replied. Misako sighed in relief.

"I don't even know if the effect can be reversed," Misako sighed. Alice knew what she meant, so she stepped up.

"Actually, there is. Only the blade that has the opposite effect can undo what has been done to me and Wu. The only problem is that we don't know when it'll show up, or if it'll show up at all," Alice contributed.

"It will show up. If the first two showed up, it's only a matter of time before the one we need shows up too," Kai comforted his sister.

"...Time. I hate that word now," Alice said.

"I don't blame you," Kai smiled. Alice looked to everyone.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Come on!" Alice urged.

Zane jumped onto the Destiny's Shadow and sat down while Lloyd started pushing buttons.

"Good hunting, son. Stay safe," Misako wished Lloyd luck.

"I-I will," Lloyd said, trying to figure out the controls.

"You struggling up there, Lloyd?" Alice smirked.

"...Maybe," Lloyd answered. A car horn went off.

"Geez, Lloyd. Learn your controls!" Alice said.

"It's a lot of buttons, okay!?" Lloyd retorted in frustration. Jay and Cole laughed. Lloyd turned on the radio before managing to find the ignition. He smiled in victory. Lloyd drove the vehicle away.

"Whoa. That's a nice ride," Alice complimented again.

* * *

 **Not a cliffhanger, but my mark got hit so I'mma stop here. Should Alice go with Kai and Nya, or go find the lair? Bye my little ninja turtles. Review?**


End file.
